


De la haine à l'amour

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) ConstancexMoira. Un beau jour, la haine finit toujours pas s'estomper, quoi qu'on en pense, qu'on le veuille ou non ; un beau jour, on ne déteste plus son pire ennemi. Constance en fait la douloureuse expérience.





	De la haine à l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et tout vite ! :D

Elle l’avait détestée, haïe, abhorrée. Au-delà des limites de l’entendement. De cela elle en avait la certitude. Après tout, elle l’avait tuée. Et si elle avait pu, elle aurait recommencé. Elle l’en avait même menacée. Elle n’était pas vraiment sûre que cela soit possible, mais elle était prête à essayer si cela pouvait servir à la science - ou à ses nerfs, qu’elle mettait à fleur de peau chaque fois qu’elle avait le malheur d’ouvrir sa jolie bouche en cœur ou d’agiter son chiffon plein de poussière sous son nez. Elle n’était même pas douée pour faire le ménage. À croire qu’elle ne savait qu’attirer les regards des hommes sur elle, et sur ses formes avantageuses. Même morte, elle continuait de leur faire tourner la tête, et de la faire tourner en bourrique. Qu’aurait-elle été prête à donner pour ne plus la voir se trémousser et laisser les marques de son parfum un peu partout sur les tapisseries et les canapés, ne plus entendre son gloussement de dinde et son mouvement de menton quand elle minaudait, ne plus avoir à supporter son insolence chaque fois qu’elle lui reprochait son travail mal-fait, son regard qui lui hurlait “tu ne peux plus rien me faire puisque je suis déjà morte”, son sourire indolent qui venait la hanter jusque dans ses cauchemars. Qu’aurait-elle été prête à donner pour la voir disparaître de sa maison. Elle s’était sentie capable d’offrir son âme pour cette si douce délivrance.

Enfin, ça, c’était au début. Parce que, sans qu’elle ne se l’explique le moins du monde, depuis quelques semaines, ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Moins amères, moins âcres, tard le soir, quand sa propre haine la suffoquait dans son lit, mais tout aussi vifs dans sa poitrine, tout aussi brûlants sur ses pommettes. Elle n’aurait su dire quand avait eu lieu ce brusque revirement de situation, et encore moins comment. Que s’était-il passé pour que sa colère se fane et meurt, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme usée de cet acharnement durant toutes ces années ? D’où lui venait cette faiblesse qui étreignait son cœur chaque fois qu’elle pensait respirer l’effluve de son parfum, chaque fois que son nom résonnait entre les murs de la Murder House ? Pourquoi ce soudain remord lorsqu’elle croisait cet œil pâle, transparent, vestige d’un coup de feu que sa main ne pourrait jamais oublier, l’ombre glaciale de l’arme toujours incrustée contre sa paume, son doigt appuyant encore et encore sur la gâchette ? Oh oui, elle l’avait détestée, jusqu’au point de non-retour, mais, aujourd’hui, elle avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, toute sa bonne volonté, elle n’y parvenait plus ; semblable à un effort fait trop souvent, elle ne pouvait plus en esquisser l’intention. Et c’était elle-même qu’elle détestait, désormais, face à ce constat cuisant, cette fragilité qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience de couver. 

-Constance ?

Elle se retourna vivement, le front figé de surprise, son sang mugissant contre ses tempes. Ses doigts s’agitèrent de soubresauts incontrôlables quand son regard se posa sur le fruit de ses cruelles réflexions. Son visage, blanc et délicat, tourné vers elle, n’avait aucune idée des troubles qui secouaient son cœur et des questions qu’il faisait naître dans son esprit. Pour elle, elle était toujours la source du courroux de sa maîtresse, de sa mauvaise humeur qui froissait ses beaux traits en permanence, de son irascibilité qu’elle lui faisait ressentir à chacune de ses expirations excédées. Elle était toujours la victime qu’elle avait abattue de ses propres mains. 

-Votre repas est prêt, annonça-t-elle en baissant le menton, devant l’absence de réponse de la blonde, évitant soigneusement ses yeux fous - fous d’une émotion qui lui nouait la gorge et lui donna l’élan, le courage, de se lever pour la retenir et attraper sa main. 

-Moira, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, brusque et uniquement motivé par la terreur qui lui collait chaque seconde un peu plus à la peau, semblable à un masque de tragédie grecque. Elle aurait voulu se défaire de l’emprise de Constance, mais elle s’accrochait à elle avec désespoir, comme une noyée à la dernière branche au milieu du courant de la rivière qui l’emmènerait fatalement à une chute mortelle. Surtout, Moira était happée par l’intensité de son regard et par l’ébranlement qui menaçait d’en déborder. En effet, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, Constance était sur le point de pleurer. Jamais Moira n’avait assisté à une scène pareille et, quand elle réalisa la sincérité de cette scène, ses muscles se détendirent et elle n’eut plus aucune envie de fuir. Au contraire, elle fit un pas vers sa maîtresse et osa une légère caresse sur sa joue. Aussitôt, un flot de larmes s’y déversa, si impressionnant qu’elle crut qu’il ne se tarirait jamais.

-Je suis terriblement désolée, suffoqua Constance entre ses pleurs.

Et, alors qu’elle trouvait enfin la paix au creux de ses bras, elle se mettait à aimer celle qu’elle avait, autrefois, tant détestée.


End file.
